De Mimi para Matt
by Midnight027
Summary: Mimi termina su relación con Matt, pero le deja una carta antes de irse a los Estados Unidos, él no se atreve a abrirla hasta que se entera que esta vuelve a Japón. ¿Qué dira la carta?


Digimon no me pertenece, sino Takeru hace mucho tiempo, ya se habría quedado con Hikari, y Matt con Mimi.

Lamentable la vida no es justa con los fans del Takari y Mimato ¬¬ que esperaron durante todo Adventure 02 que al final terminaran juntos, pero no, no fue así. Pero ya verán algún día, lograre crear una maquina del tiempo y me asegurare de cambiar muchos finales de muuuuuuuchos animes YA VERAN.

Aunque debo aceptar que tambien me gusta el sorato ^/^.

Bueno sin mas distracciones n.n…

…

De Mimi para Matt

Adiós, hasta siempre Yamato – esa fue la ultima vez que la vi, ya habían pasado 5 años, y no había tenido noticias de ella… hasta ahora.

Flash Back

Hola Yama – me dijo Tai, sacándome de mi mundo

Idiota, me asustaste – le dije golpeándolo suavemente en la cabeza con un libro.

Claro claro, oye te enteraste de las ultimas noticias

No- le respondí mientras que seguía leyendo, aunque, no podía evitar tener un poco de curiosidad, Tai estaba muy emocionado, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, eso no era especial en él.

Mimi regresa de Estados Unidos, va a venir de vacaciones a Japón – me dice con una sonrisa enorme.

En ese mismo momento todas mis barreras se desarmaron y no pude evitar borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Como? - Mi voz salió de mis labios ahogada, vaya este seria un día para recordar, normalmente se contener mis sentimientos bastante bien.

Yamato – me dijo serio – se que su relación no acabo bien, pero … no debes olvidar que aparte de todo eso, ella es una de nuestras mejore amigas, lo recuerdas, todo lo que pasamos en el Digimundo, todo eso lo superamos juntos.

Lo se Tai, pero… no es tan simple como decir un hola – la tristeza y la inseguridad, se filtraban sin permiso en mi corazón.

Y como siempre Taichi lo noto, se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

Sabes que estoy aquí para apoyarte, puedes decirme lo que sea – Tai se estaba separando de mi, pero yo no quería, lo que mas necesitaba en ese momento era un amigo. Así que sin pensar en lo que hacia en ese momento lo abrace aun mas fuerte.

Aun me pregunto… como rayos sabes leer mis sentimientos – Tai soltó una carcajada, me quiño un ojo y me dijo - No por nada soy tu mejor amigo, aunque aun me pregunto que pasaba por mi cabeza cuando quise llevarme bien contigo, eres demasiado problemático.

Tienes razón – lo único que hice fue suspirar y ver aquella carta que hasta el momento no me había atrevido a abrir.

Fin del Flash Back

Nuevamente la observe, esa carta, esa carta la había dejado Mimi en mi casa antes de irse a Estados Unidos.

Y me decidí, algún día tendría que abrirla, algún día tendría que enfrentarme a mis errores.

La cogí y la abrí, y algo me sorprendió… el papel no era rosa. Reí a pesar de la angustia, lo que mas diferenciaba a Mimi era su amor por el rosa, en todas sus tonalidades.

Me arme de valor, un valor que no tenia en ese momento y leí.

Para Ishida Yamato

Matt yo te dejo esta carta, he dudado mucho, no sabia, no estaba segura de si debía escribirla, pero al final, como siempre, pensé con el corazón, no con la cabeza.

Estos son mis sentimientos, espero… en verdad espero que tu… que tu encuentres a aquella persona, que será la más importante en tu vida y cuando la encuentres, cuando la encuentres le des todo tu amor, tal vez algún día encuentre a una persona que me ame tanto como yo lo amo y me entregué todo su amor.

Mi corazón se desgarra con cada palabra que me dices, cada "te amo", cada "jamás nos separaremos", cada "jamás te dejare". Porque yo se, nos separa un muro de cristal, podemos vernos, pero no tocarnos, podemos hablarnos, pero no entendernos, podemos escucharnos, sin embargo ambos nos quedamos sordos al sufrimiento del otro.

Ahora estas a mi lado, pero te siento tan lejano y distante.

Quiero amarte, pero… que hago si tu corazón dejo de sentir, que hago si se hundió en la oscura soledad, que hago si solo da latidos tristes, esperando a alguien que quiera curarlo, hacerlo sentir y sacarlo de aquella perdición llamada soledad.

Me recuesto en tu pecho y escucho tus latidos, aun cuando estas a mi lado siguen tristes y perdidos, te susurro un "te amo" y espero… espero, pero la pesada y cruel realidad me abruma, tu cara muestra un sonrisa, pero tu corazón sigue igual, sin latir, sin amar, me dices "yo también", tus palabras quedan perdidas en el aire, porque… porque me mientes, porque te mientes, y pienso… pienso, nunca me has dicho "te amo".

Pero me pregunto es acaso el amor masoquismo, porque aunque se que tu no me amas, se que solo soy una amiga para ti, se que tu corazón no siente nada especial a mi lado, no puedo evitar amarte y quedarme contigo, esperando que algún día, me veas y tu corazón se acelere tal y como el mío ahora.

Tan solo me queda decirte… ADIOS YAMATO, espero que seas muy feliz.

Mimi Tachikawa

Y lo comprendí, por eso me había dejado, dentro de esa lista de cosas que había pensado, ninguna era la correcta, mi único error había sido no amarla lo suficiente.

… En el aeropuerto …

No puedo esperar mas – decía Sora mientras abrazaba a Miyako y saltaban de un lado al otro – Yo tampoco

CHICOS – era Mimi, que se acercaba a nosotros sonriente.

Mimi, no puedo creer que ya esta aquí – decía Kari mientras que corría a abrazarla.

Kari, pero mira cuanto has crecido – le respondió Mimi, mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Cada uno la iba saludando, se repartían abrazos, cargadas (de parte de mi amado Tai XD… ok esto es un comentario de la loca autora), besos, hasta que me toco el turno a mi, y sin pensarlo la abrace.

Lo encontraste – le susurre

Eso creo – me respondió ella – Amigos? – me pregunto mientras extendía su mano.

Por supuesto – me había decidido, el cariño que no le di cuando éramos novios, se lo daré esta vez como su amigo.

FIN


End file.
